villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sub-humans
The Sub-humans (also known as Subhumans) are a primitive race of human-like barbarians and minor villains from Ralph Bakshi's 1983 animated film, Fire and Ice. This army consists of about 459 barbarians. They are Nekron's army. Personality The Sub-humans are also known to be aggressive and barbarous. They are completely steadfast and are able to kill or kidnap people, such as Larn, Teegra, and Darkwolf. They can also use dangerous weapons (such as spears, blades, knives, clubs, axes, daggers, maces, swords, bows, arrows, or anything else) for killing, spearing, shooting, impaling, and stabbing. Sometimes, they can be loyal to Captain Humanus and Sergeant Quartermaine and are able to cheer everywhere in Icepeak. History In the beginning of the movie, a powerful sorceress named Juliana, gives birth to Nekron, an even more powerful being. Nekron is blessed with telekinesis and control over ice. He uses his vast powers and his destructive army of sub-humans to dominate the world, destroying all opposition until only one kingdom remains. Firekeep is ruled by King Jarol, along with his brother, Prince Taro and his daughter Teegra, the 15-year-old, beautiful, microkini-wearing, barefoot girl. Their kingdom is located within a volcano that, to this point, has kept Nekron and his forces at bay. Juliana sends a delegation to negotiate a truce between the kingdoms, but the secret goal is for the sub-humans to capture Teegra and bring her to Icepeak. King Jarol and Prince Taro reject the truce and foil an assassination plot, but are unable to stop the sub-humans from capturing Teegra and escaping with her. Nonetheless, Teegra is extremely resourceful and imaginative, so she manages to escape from Nekron and his sub-humans. In the swamps, she eventually meets Larn, the 17-year-old boy and the only surviving warrior from a village that was destroyed by Nekron and his band of sub-humans. Larn and Teegra fall in love and start the journey back to King Jarol's realm, but Teegra is recaptured by the sub-humans after Larn is almost eaten by a giant carnivorous squid (but Larn apparently stabs through its eye with a long spear-like bone). Larn is revived by Darkwolf, King Jarol's brave and powerful military commander. The two set off to rescue Teegra, not knowing she has already escaped again when the sub-humans were drunk. Teegra is then captured by Otwa and Roleil who decides to try and sell her back to the sub-humans. Instead, Roleil is killed by Sgt. Quartermaine, the sergeant of the sub-humans, and Teegra is recaptured by the sub-humans, this time for good. However, Roleil's ghost apparently tells Larn that Teegra has been taken to Nekron's ice kingdom, and he and Darkwolf split up, with Larn journeying to Akatar to find passage to Icepeak. Once he arrives in the port, Larn overhears Taro stating that he is launching a rescue mission to Icepeak. Larn stows away on Taro's ship. Meanwhile, Teegra agrees to marry Nekron if it will bring peace to the kingdoms, but Nekron rejects her, saying that he loves war and finds Teegra disgusting. She is thrown into an ice pit to die. When Taro arrives, he and his delegation attempt to negotiate with Nekron, who rejects their pleas. Taro and his men attack Nekron, but Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to force Taro to kill his delegation and himself. Larn then launches a sneak attack and manages to wound Nekron before he is beaten by Nekron's telekinesis. Ultimately, Larn is rescued by Darkwolf after he is hunted by Nekron and his sub-humans in Icepeak and the two return to Firekeep. Meanwhile, Nekron builds a giant ice fortress to launch a final attack on Firekeep. Darkwolf and Larn lead an attack on the ice fortress while flying on the Dragonhawks. They are the only two who successfully penetrate the ice fortress's defenses. Larn runs off to rescue Teegra and Darkwolf takes on Nekron. Darkwolf is almost defeated, but finally manages to overcome Nekron's telekinetic powers and kills him. Meanwhile, King Jarol releases a wave of lava from the volcano that causes Icepeak to crumble, killing Juliana. Larn and Teegra escape just in time and kiss. Larn sees Aggravator and goes to kill him, but Teegra stops him, saying they need to eliminate violence in the world, now that Firekeep reigns supreme. They find out that Darkwolf also survived, and Larn and Teegra return to Firekeep, ready to help build a peaceful and nonviolent future. Physical Appearance The Sub-humans are the various army of barefoot, dark brownish-tan apes with different black hair and they wear different colored loincloths (either black or light brown). Gallery Sub-humans on rampage.png|The Sub-humans going on a rampage Sub-humans taking Teegra.jpg|The Sub-humans taking Teegra to the water 7009288827_51576f74e6.jpg|Shorthair screaming in terror with a louse on his arm before Captain Humanus stabs it Giant_lizard.jpeg|The Sub-humans attacked by the giant lizard Teegra and Clurox.jpg|Clurox pushing Teegra Sub-humans.jpg|The Sub-humans attacking Larn and Darkwolf Sub-humans cheering in Icepeak.jpg|The Sub-humans cheering everywhere in Icepeak when Prince Taro arrives Cheering in Icepeak.png|The Sub-humans continuing to cheer everywhere in Icepeak when Prince Taro arrives Defeat of the Sub-humans.png|The Sub-humans' defeat Trivia *They are voiced by Ray Oliver, Vincent Price, Nathan Purdee, Le Tari, Tim Curry, and Hans Howes. *They share similarities with the Native American Warriors from Disney's 1995 animated film, Pocahontas. *Beauregarde is the only known sub-human to survive. *Esperanza is the only known female sub-human. *Beauregarde is the only known obese sub-human. *Despite being Nekron's minions, they aren't the secondary villains, Queen Juliana is. Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Deceased Category:Athletic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Military Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Hunters Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Honorable Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Liars